Media devices, such as a set top box, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are configured to present program content to a user. To assist the user in selecting program content, an electronic program guide (EPG) may be presented to the user on a display. The EPG is a type of user interface that presents a menu, or a series of menus, that use a combination of text and symbols to indicate program content viewing choices that may be selected by the user. Some EPGs include a thumbnail image pertaining to the indicated program content to further assist the user in understanding the subject matter of the indicated program content. The thumbnail image may be a single frame or other still image that may be selected from and/or that may be related to the indicated program content.
However, the thumbnail image in combination with the text and the symbols may not adequately describe the nature of the indicated program content on the presented EPG. Even if a sufficient textual description is provided in the presented EPG, it may take some amount of time for the user to read and interpret the EPG information. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to more efficiently present information in an EPG that may be more quickly understood by the user.